


Day 31 - Kiss

by marvel_and_mischief



Series: December Writing Challenge [31]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, The Great Wall (2017)
Genre: F/M, insinuations of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief
Summary: Pero has a misunderstanding with the bakers daughter that makes him realise his feelings for you.
Relationships: Pero Tovar/Reader, Pero Tovar/You
Series: December Writing Challenge [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Day 31 - Kiss

Pero didn’t get many opportunities to kiss anyone. His guarded body language and grouchy expressions kept everyone at arms length for good reason. He couldn’t get attached to anyone in his line of work, not when he could die at any moment, either struck down by the enemy or falling ill to disease. Kissing to him was intimate, it was something you did to show someone you loved them, it was never something he shared with the women in the brothels.

So it was nerves, rather than lack of attraction, that caused him to shy away from your advances. Not that he would ever admit that. You had offered lodgings to Pero and his friend William for the past month whilst they worked in town. You had a good sized house that your father had left to you in his will, far too much space for just you so you were grateful for their company.

William had flirted with you in the beginning, harmless attempts to make you giggle like a maiden but he soon realised why you never reciprocated when your eyes always wandered to the Spaniard in the room. 

You had tried to hold conversations with Pero, ask about his home country, what foods he liked, how he came to be a sell sword. He would often give you one word answers and find an excuse to be busy elsewhere, and that may have deterred you once upon a time but you were so intrigued by what was unspoken that you continued in your pursuit. 

You were stirring the pot on the stove one evening, cooking supper for the three of you, when Pero trudged in through the back door, barely holding himself up before he fell into the chair at the table.

“Whatever is the matter?” You asked, abandoning the cooking pot and hurrying to kneel in front of Pero. You quickly checked him over for injuries, turning his hands over in yours and inspecting the bare skin of his face and neck but it looked nothing but sweaty from exertion. 

“We can no longer buy bread from the baker,” Pero responded. You tilted your head, a look of confusion on your features as you waited for an explanation. “A misunderstanding, I swear to you.”

“Did he chase you here?” You asked, earning you a small, guilty nod. You decided to stand and pull up a chair in front of Pero, taking a seat. Pero sighed and continued to tell his story.

“I wanted to buy you sweetbread, I know you like it, so I went to the baker but his daughter was the only one there. I asked her how much, startling her into dropping bread she had in her hand and when I knelt down to help her clean up her father came from the back of the shop and… well he got the wrong idea, thought I was… being inappropriate.” Pero looked away from you, embarrassment flooding his features and sighing in frustration at the situation he had found himself in. 

You on the other hand could hardly contain your laughter, slapping a hand in front of your mouth to try and suppress the chuckle bubbling up from your belly. _Of course_ Pero would find himself in such a blunder, you could imagine it clearly. His wide brown eyes pleading innocently with the baker as he tried to find the door for a quick getaway. You had no doubt that this had happened before, whether as an innocent or not. 

When you had been silent for too long Pero hedged his bets and turned to see your reaction. He thought you would be mad, or at the very least start chastising him for his foolishness, instead your giggles surprised him, the _delight_ on your face startled him into defensiveness. 

“Why are you laughing at me?” Pero asked, crossing his arms in frustration, a pout on his lips that seemed to de-age him by about thirty years. As your laughter died down Pero noted the way you bit your lip to calm your outburst, and found himself wanting to lean over and kiss you. He cleared his throat of the thought but didn’t look away, which caught your attention. 

You found yourself leaning subconsciously closer to Pero, the air in the room becoming suffocating, all you could think about was the hungry look in his eyes as he stared at your mouth. And just as you were about to come to your senses, assume you were imagining what you were seeing, Pero rushed forward and caught your face in his hands, holding you still to place a long-awaited closed mouth kiss to your lips. 

You didn’t know how to respond at first, you had few experiences of kissing boys, they were normally rushed and sloppy. But this was delicate, a contrast to the roughness of his hands on your skin, and hesitant despite how eager he was to initiate the kiss. 

As Pero began to pull away you tilted your head and slotted your mouths back together in a passionate tangle of lips and tongues. 

You stayed like that long enough that you forgot about the stew until it boiled over on the stove. You were both too preoccupied to notice William coming into the kitchen to clean up the mess.


End file.
